The Treacherous Waves
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Wild and feral with disastrous fright, the blue hedgehog flailed and howled in pure trepidation as the horrendous waves smothered him in its never ending coldness. Why didn't he listen to him? Now he was going to die...


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**The Treacherous Waves**

* * *

Releasing an unrestrained burst of laughter, the blue hedgehog dashed across the water at high speed. He was carefree and joyous, didn't have a care in the world! The blue speedster was moving so fast, that he was able to run on water, which was highly illogical, but Sonic the Hedgehog proved that wrong! There was a motorboat behind him and Shadow the Hedgehog occupied it while reading a book. He appeared to be uninterested in what Sonic was currently doing.

"Come on, Shads!" howled Sonic through his uncontrollable laughter as he ran circles around the still motorboat. The water was moving back and forth violently because of Sonic and some water managed to get into Shadow the Hedgehog's fur. This irked him a lot and he struggled to contain his ireful fury.

Shadow removed his attention from the book he had been reading and put his gaze on the carefree hedgehog that was running along the water around his black motorboat. The only reason he agreed to come out here with Sonic was because he absolutely had nothing better to do. Rouge was busy hunting for her jewels, Omega was searching for Eggman for some unfathomable reason, and everyone else had just gone on vacation to various places on the planet.

Of course, Shadow thought Sonic was incredibly annoying, but the blue hedgehog just wouldn't stop _bothering_ him. Sonic wanted to hang out. He kept begging and begging and begging until Shadow finally relented. Well, he only agreed to hang out with Sonic on one condition though. That condition involved where they were located now. Shadow wanted to go for a ride in his new motorboat on the ocean. Sonic refused immediately, not wanting to be nowhere near water, but he had no choice, however. They had been relaxing quietly in the motorboat until Sonic decided to move around by running on the water. Shadow warned him that it was a very bad idea, but would the crazed hedgehog listen? No way!

"If you keep doing that, you might fall in," warned Shadow once more in his usual cold tone of voice. He knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to run on water like that. It just wasn't possible for him. Yes, he was almost as fast as Sonic and could keep up with him, but Sonic was the fastest. "I'm not going to be the one saving you when you do."

Sonic guffawed as he continued circling the motorboat, having a blast. "When? I'm NOT going to fall in, Shadow! Sheesh! Have a little faith, yeah?" he chattered as fast as his legs were moving. A giant grin was stuck on his face too.

Trying to block out the blue speedster's annoying voice, the Ultimate Life Form reopened his book and started to get back into it. Seriously, he didn't want to be bothered by Sonic at all. He was irritated and grumpy because of the hedgehog's constant laughter and playfulness. "Reckless…" Shadow mumbled to himself, referring to the guy who was continuously making circles around his precious motorboat.

Suddenly, there was an abnormally huge wave making its way towards them. Sonic was completely unaware of it and kept up his pace around the motorboat, laughing and chattering away to Shadow about meaningless things. As Sonic jabbered about and as the humongous wave got closer and closer, Shadow looked away from the pages in his book and put his eyes on the incoming wave that was sure to knock them under.

Acting quickly, the black hedgehog threw his book to the ground and instantly got to the controls of his black motorboat. He started it and then immediately zoomed out of the way of the massive water wave. Oh yes, he was fortunate. However, looking back over his shoulder, he could see that Sonic did not gain such a fortune. Shadow watched as the unusual large wave smacked into the blue hedgehog. He heard a broken gasp escape the blue hedgehog's mouth before he was forced underwater.

It all happened so fast, faster than he was moving! Sonic struggled and tried to fight against the strong waves, but it did nothing. He couldn't swim and he desperately tried to get back up to the surface, but wave after wave kept him down. He released a yell underwater, bubbles pushing out of his mouth and floating upwards. The poor hedgehog had no idea where he was as fear took over. His lungs screamed for air and his heart pounded against his chest like someone beating a drum.

Wild and feral with disastrous fright, the blue hedgehog flailed and howled in pure trepidation as the horrendous waves smothered him in its never ending coldness. He shouldn't have never started running on the water like Shadow had said! Why didn't he listen to him? Now he was going to die…

Suddenly, a pair of hands latched onto his arms as he began to feel extremely lightheaded from the lack of air. His lungs were on fire as the person hauled him back up to the surface. Soon enough, Sonic found himself lying on the floor of Shadow's new motorboat. The blue hedgehog coughed violently and shook in terror from what had transpired. When he sat up, he could see Shadow sitting in front of him and holding up a now drenched book. It was the book the black hedgehog had been engaged in before the whole mess happened.

"Do you see what you did?" Shadow growled at him sharply, throwing the book in Sonic's face and then shaking out his own black fur from the seawater. "You caused something unnecessary to happen all because you didn't want to heed my warning!"

Sonic winced when the wet book hit him in the face and he cringed when Shadow's harsh words pierced his ears. The green eyed hedgehog's ears flattened against his head and he felt guilty and ashamed. "Shadow, I'm-"

"What?" the Ultimate Life Form snapped unforgivingly. "You're sorry, huh? Well, sorry doesn't cut it! You're so stupid, Sonic! You…you…" Shadow calmed down a bit and folded his arms over his chest, giving Sonic a very contemptuous expression. "You're buying me another book _and_ you're cleaning this motorboat!"

Sonic suddenly pulled the black hedgehog into an embrace, shocking Shadow completely. Shadow became stiff in the blue hedgehog's hold and his red eyes widened. After a few seconds, Sonic quickly pulled away and gave Shadow a thumbs-up. "Thanks, Shads! I owe you one!"

Shadow was speechless.

"Oh, and don't worry," Sonic grinned at the look on his friend's face. "I'll buy you another book and clean your motorboat. Let's uh…let's just get back dry land. I'm feeling a little sick from my near death experience."

Shadow stared at him for a very long moment before shrugging and giving him a cold and icy look. "Hmph," the powerful hedgehog started up the motorboat again and took off towards the shore.

Sonic stayed where he was the entire time, grateful that Shadow was there to save his life.


End file.
